Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to control of a power interface device.
Discussion of Related Art
A microgrid can be a small local grid, which can include one or more various power sources. For example, a microgrid can include a wind generator, a solar generator, a diesel generator, and other power generators. The microgrid can also include loads. For example, the microgrid can include a building, a data center, a harbor, an industrial site, a campus, or even a small town. The microgrid can also be connected to a larger grid, such as a power utility. The utility can provide power to the microgrid, for example, to provide additional power to the loads and/or to improve reliability.